Wind turbines for generating electricity usually have a plurality of blades oriented radially outwardly from a spinning hub. The traditional wind turbines have long blades which may cause significant noise. Such turbines do not have enclosures which would cover the blades and reduce the noise. As a result, these turbines cannot typically be placed in proximity to homes or the like, otherwise they would disturb the residents nearby.